The High Seas
by Think With Caution
Summary: Edward is a pirate. Bella is the governors daughter. All human.


**The High Seas**

Bella watched as a large group of men ran up the path to her home and knew it could only mean one thing. The pirates had taken over, and they wouldn't leave until they had stolen everything. She darted away from the window, the curtain fluttering back into its place, and ran into her father's study. Opening the large drawer hidden underneath his desk, she quickly removed the contents and stuffed them into the small bag she was carrying.

After tying the string of the bag around her wrist, she ran out the door and moved through the hallway. Just a few more rooms and the family name would be safe. After tripping on her skirts a few times and tearing the bottom of the dress she had just received, Bella finally reached her father's library. She ducked inside and quietly closed the door.

Bella pulled up her skirts and pushed the center table out of the way, then removed part of the floorboard. Following her father's exact instructions of what to do if this ever happened, she placed the bag in the corner of the hole and quickly covered it back up. She had just moved the table back in its place when the door was slammed open.

"Aha, Emmett, we seem to have found another scrumpet." The man laughed evilly. Two other men appeared behind him as they filtered in.

"What to do with this one, eh, Em?" The smaller man asked. The two men stepped forward and circled her, with the largest of the group remaining in front of her.

"Look, sir, its silk the lass is wearing" One man cried as he grabbed at her skirts.

"Git yer hands off 'er" A woman cried. Bella watched silently as Rosalie, her servant and close friend, stormed inside.

"Ey! Who let the wench go?" The large man yelled. Another man, skinny, with few teeth and a bleeding nose ran in.

"The damn wench knocked me favorite tooth out!" He cried and stalked toward her. Emmett put a hand on his chest to restrain him.

"We don't hit women, Blackart" He warned. The man swore and stepped back.

"Bring her in" He told the men. "She might be of use to us"

"And the wench?" Blackart snarled. Emmett turned back around at the doorway and looked Rosalie over.

"Her too, she might be able to provide the entertainment" He replied and smirked on his way out.

"Don't'chu mangy rats touch her!" Rosalie yelled as the three men stepped closer. "Git away from 'er"

And she was still yelling as they carried them both out of the house.

-x-

Bella waited patiently for the verdict while Rosalie stood protectively in front of her.

"We'll just see 'ow strong you are when Captain gets 'ere" Blackart grumbled from beside them. Emmett stood in front of them and several other men were scattered around, each moving boxes of clothing and food inside the ship.

They had placed them in the center of the ship and all Bella could see of the place she called home was smoke.

Suddenly a door opened in front of them and a man, covered by a large jacket, with wild bronze hair stepped out.

"What is this, Emmett?" He asked, and Bella grew anxious at the proper sound of his voice. This man had definitely been educated, and in Bella's eyes, that made this situation even worse.

"Thought you might find this young lass of interest, sir" Emmett replied and pushed Bella forward. She stumbled, as her hands were tied behind her back, before catching herself and standing up straight. The captain peered into her eyes then roamed down her body.

"And why might that be?" He asked dryly. The men behind her chuckled and she kept her eyes down.

"Found her hiding in the library and its silk she's wearing, captain. She be the governor's daughter, I'm sure of it" Emmett responded. The captain took a step back and looked over her figure once more.

"I believe you're right" He replied. Then he grabbed at her skirts and pulled her closer.

"What is your name?" He demanded. Bella bit her lip and kept her head down. "Your name" He repeated, but louder this time, and shook her small frame.

"It—It's Bella…sir" She mumbled. He smiled menacingly and released her.

"And your title, Bella?"

She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye. "The governor's daughter…captain" She stated. His eyes narrowed slightly before his entire face broke out into a grin.

"Well, Bella, the governor's daughter, you _do_ seem to be of use to me" He told her, then motioned for Emmett to do something.

"Er betrothed is a strong, powerful man, pirate, and he will come to git you" Rosalie yelled from her position with the crew.

"And just who might that be?" The captain laughed. Rosalie smiled evilly and straightened her spine.

"Officer Jacob Black, and he will find you and kill you like the swine that you are" She told him.

"Officer Black, the self-proclaimed pirate destroyer?" Emmett asked as he returned to his position. "Hah! Let him come! I will tear him limb from limb myself" He boomed. The crew joined in with cheers and shouts.

"Silence!" the captain yelled and the ship went still.

"How can Officer Black find us if he doesn't know we are the ones that took you?" He pointed out. "After all, it's not like we left any survivors to identify us" He added, then smiled. Bella's heart froze and her blood went cold. No survivors. Everyone she knew was dead, and she would most likely join them soon. As reality hit her, Bella fought to remain still and silent.

"Yer animals! Filthy, rotten animals!" Rosalie cried and fought against the rope holding her to the side of the ship. The crew laughed and watched as she struggled, knowing there was no escape.

"That's enough" The captain said and Emmett walked over to restrain her. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her still and trapped her against the rail. Bella watched as he said something into her ear that made her go still.

"We shall have a vote" The captain declared. "Do we keep the women for ransom or do we leave them behind?" He asked his men. There were shouts and grumbling before one man shouted over the rest.

"I say we throw them overboard. Womens is bad luck to have on the ship, captain" He stated. A few men shouted in agreement.

"Good point, One-eye. Anyone else?"

"Bet Officer Black would pay a handsome fee to get the lass back" Another man pointed out. Once again, men shouted in agreement.

"Or he will come 'n git her. Then we can send 'im to Davy Jones!" Someone shouted.

"So, what will it be? Keep her? Or toss her?" The captain repeated. Bella tried to think of which option she wanted them to vote for, but couldn't find favor in either.

The majority of the shouting seemed to be voting for money and glory, meaning Bella would stay.

"Very well. The governor's daughter shall stay in my quarters. Emmett, you decide what becomes of the other one" He demanded and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Come with me." And pulled her into the room he had recently vacated.

"You will remain silent and remain in my cabin. Believe me, it is much safer for you inside here then out there" He threatened before leaving her in the room alone. Bella walked around aimlessly and looked at the few decorations he had in his room. Then, in the corner, hidden behind a large map, was a small bookcase.

With a small smile, she grabbed a book and flipped it open, the familiar smell of dust and paper hitting her nose.

She had gotten to her favorite part, when the explorer reaches land and discovers natives, when the door opened again. She hurriedly put the book back and stood up straight.

"'Ello, lass. I was just comins up here to gives you the food and clothes you'll be needin" A small boy said as he placed the pile of clothing next to the small tray of food. Bella gently stepped closer and inspected each item.

"Those are pants" She stated. The boy looked closer.

"Well, yes. We men don't have much need for them dresses, you see" He replied. Bella listened closely and grew curious. She moved closer to the boy and got a good look at him.

"You—You're a girl" She realized. The boy looked up wildly and shook his head.

"Am not!" He declared. "I'm's a man"

Bella giggled at the fake accent and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me" She told him.

"No secret, miss. The name's Al" He said and held out his hand. The hand was calloused with cuts on the palm and Bella frowned.

"Why do you want to be a pirate?" She asked.

"Well, I—I mean, it be a great job, lass. You's get to fight and steal treasure" He stuttered. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I must be leavin' now or the captain will 'ave my head" He told her in the deepest voice he could manage before running out the door. Bella waited silently, searching through the tops and pants, and picking at the bread and fruit she had received.

"Here is your blanket and pillow" The captain said as he walked in. "You will be sleeping next to my bed" He placed the blanket directly by his bed and the pillow on top. Bella opened her mouth to complain but at the angry look in his eyes, she remained silent.

It seemed she would just have to endure it.

-x-

"Time to wake up, governor's daughter" A voice said into her ear. When Bella's eyes opened, the first thing she saw were bright emerald eyes hovering above her. She quickly moved away and stood up. When she looked through the open door she saw it was still dark out.

At her curious look, the captain smiled.

"Pirates wake up early in the morning to finish their tasks." He told her, then pointed toward the door. "You will be helping Lucky with the meals today. Will that be a problem?"

Bella shook her head and hurried out. She followed the captain under the deck until they reached a small area that held all of the necessary items to make a decent meal. They were worn and dirty, but usable.

"'Ello, darlin'. How're you this mornin'?" Lucky said as he turned to face the two.

"Morning, Lucky. She's here to help with breakfast" The captain said briskly before turning to leave. Lucky chuckled before motioning for Bella to step forward.

"Come 'ere lass. I won't bite ya" He teased. She smiled nervously and moved to the stove next to him.

"This be the first meal for the crew. The second one be when the sun hits the water." He informed her before showing her each step of the process of making the large meal. By the time they were finished and the crew had eaten, Bella was exhausted.

"Next ye will be helpin' the crew with the floorboards, strumpet" One man snarled at her, so she assumed it was One-eye and followed him out.

As the weeks went on, Bella started to actually enjoy being on the ship. It was an adventure, something she never would've been able to do as the governor's daughter or as Jacob Black's wife. And, if she was being honest with herself, the idea of marrying a man she had never met was frightening and not exactly something she wanted in her life.

But if she hadn't been taken by these pirates, she would've had to marry him. Out of duty and honor. So, technically, she owed the pirates, both her life and sanity.

Sure, the work was difficult and her hands were no longer the soft texture they used to be, but it could certainly be worse.

"Governor's daughter!" The captain shouted. Bella pushed her hair away from her face and looked up. She had to put a hand over her eyes to see him, as he was standing directly in front of the sun.

"Come with me" He snarled and stormed off. Bella sighed, gathered her hair into her hand and chased after him. The only problem, living with pirates, wasn't the cleaning or the rude company, it was the captain that seemed to constantly be angry with her.

She walked past him into his bedchamber and straightened her spine.

"Yes, captain?" She asked, trying hard to keep the venom out of her tone.

He slammed the door and stalked toward her.

"Is it truly that difficult to follow simple orders?" He snarled. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and paced back and forth. Bella steamed silently, knowing she had done nothing wrong.

"I have enough problems without having to constantly check on you" He continued. Bella stormed over to him and pushed his shoulder.

"I am not some doll you have to watch over, captain" She growled. "I will not be treated as such. I have more than proven my worth" She stated. His eyes narrowed and the bright green turned a shade darker.

"Proven your worth. To whom, may I ask?"

"To all of you!" She shouted angrily. He eyed her, up and down, and chuckled darkly.

"I'm sure you have" He stated. His eyes grew solemn and he turned away. "Do what you will" he told her.

"But if you cause a problem between my men" He added. "I will have no problem getting rid of you" He warned before walking briskly back out the door. Bella remained silent for another moment, trying to figure out exactly what the captain was implying. The threat was obvious. Cause a fight between the men and she would be killed, but why would he think that she would cause one.

If anything, she had been nothing but kind to every single person. She slammed open the door and stomped back over to Al.

"You ok?" The small boy asked. Bella nodded and got back to work.

"The cap'n is only trying to keep the crew happy, miss" Al told her. Bella huffed and violently scrubbed the floorboard.

"Why do you defend him? He's mean and rude, and he treats everyone as if they are beneath him" She spat. Al shifted uncomfortably and continued cleaning.

"He's not a bad person, miss. Just dealing with the hand he's been given" Bella sat back and smiled at Al.

"What?" He asked.

"You forgot your accent at the end there…Al" She told him. Al sighed and slumped over.

"Damn" She mumbled.

"Why are you pretending to be a man?" Bella asked.

"The crew doesn't want women onboard, as you know, and I couldn't be left behind on my own" Al answered.

"Al," Bella began.

"It's Alice. Call me Alice"

"Alice. What do you mean, 'left behind?'" Bella asked. Alice bit her lip and looked over at the captain's door.

"Edward is my brother" She told her.

-x-

Later that night, as Bella settled into bed with the sound of men laughing and drinking down below, the door slammed open and the captain stepped inside.

Bella quickly sat up and covered herself with her blanket. The captain stared at her angrily for a minute before closing the door and stalking toward her.

"You've been nothing but a nuisance ever since you came aboard my ship" He told her. His voice slurred slightly at the end and Bella's breath caught as she realized he was drunk.

"Captain, you're drunk" She warned and bit her lip.

"I know what I am!" He replied, raising his voice. "Do you, governor's daughter?" He sneered. "Do you know your place?"

Bella's eyes widened as he stepped closer and she stood up.

"Perhaps you should rest, sir" She told him. He watched her before removing his jacket and throwing it onto his bed.

"You tease me with your innocent looks and behavior yet sell yourself to my men" He commented as he continued removing articles of clothing.

"Do you find me repulsive then, governor's daughter?" He laughed. He was now almost completely naked, left only in his shirt and breeches.

"Captain?" Bella cried. He continued to move toward her before he had her trapped against the wall.

He put his hands beside her head against the wall and stared down into her eyes.

"You have bewitched me, Isabella" He whispered. She gasped and remained motionless as his head lowered and he placed his lips against hers. Her head spun and her lips tingled from the contact as he opened his mouth and gently touched his tongue to her lower lip.

Bella moaned and twined his hair between her fingers as they desperately fought for a resolution. Edward's hand lowered to her back, moved around the front and lifted her shirt from her breeches.

As his hand cruised across her stomach to her chest, Bella moaned his name and surrendered to him completely. Edward quickly moved them to his bed and fell, with Bella landing on top of him. He moved lower to kiss across her neck and Bella desperately fought to remove her shirt.

But as she looked back down at him, the top half of her body exposed for the first time, she found his eyes closed and his body motionless. A moment later she could hear his deep breathing and realized what had just happened.

Shocked and confused by her behavior, she quickly jumped off of his bed and stepped out onto the deck.

What had possessed her to behave in such a way?

x-x

"Bella" Rosalie shouted as she ran up to her. Bella turned and smiled, happy to see Rose again for the first time.

"Rose, where have you been?" Bella asked as she pulled the woman into a hug. Rosalie blushed, a first for her, and looked away.

"I 'ave been 'elpin the first mate down below" She replied. Bella watched her and smiled.

"You are glowing, Rosalie" She commented.

"I am not!" The woman choked and pushed her hair out of her face. Bella laughed and watched as her best friend fought against the obvious.

"Bella!" Alice called out as she ran toward her.

"The captain wishes to see you" She told her in her deepest voice, before smiling at her and running off again.

Bella frowned and bit her lip, dreading the meeting with the captain.

" 'As he been mistreatin' you, milady" Rosalie asked angrily.

"No, Rose, he has been most helpful" Bella lied before smiling at her friend and walking to the captain's chambers. She took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in" His deep voice answered. Bella gently pushed the door open and moved aside as Emmett pushed past her. His face was set in a deep frown and his eyes looked almost angry.

"Close the door behind you" The captain ordered angrily and Bella focused on the upcoming confrontation. She closed the door and stepped further into the room.

"Yes captain?" She asked.

"I have decided to let you and your servant go free" He told her. "We will be arriving in Port Maine in a few days. I will arrange a way for you and your servant to get anywhere you need to go, then I wash my hands of you" He informed her. Bella stood shock still and tried to process the information.

"You are sending me away?" She asked.

"This is what you have wanted from the beginning, is it not?" He replied. Bella couldn't deny the accusation, it is what she wanted in the beginning, but things had changed. Couldn't he see that? Didn't he know that the ship felt like home to her now?

"I don't want to go. I won't" She replied. The captain stood and towered over her.

"You will do as I say" He warned. Bella pushed the tears aside and straightened her spine.

"I will not. You cannot send me away" She demanded.

"I am the captain, this is my ship, my crew. I will remove you myself if I must" He replied and waved her away. "Now leave, I wish to be alone"

"No" She replied.

"No?"

"No. Remove me by force if you wish, but I will not bow to your commands" She told him. The captain watched her for a minute before stepping toward her once more.

"What is it you wish from me? What more will you take from me before you have had enough?" He asked. Bella's eyes furrowed as she tried to decipher his meaning.

"I don't know what you are talking about, captain" She replied. The captain laughed coldly and stroked her cheek.

"Such innocence and beauty. It makes one wonder if it is the same on the inside?" He riddled again. Bella watched him as his eyes roamed her face, then he stepped away.

"Your Jacob will indeed be pleased with his gift" He said, then left the room.

x-x

"He loves you" Alice told her. Bella had just informed her of the captain's plans once they reach port.

"Alice, this is serious" Bella complained.

"Indeed, love is, Bella. Can't you see it? He is mad for you. I have never seen my brother so easy to provoke before" She replied. Bella scoffed and remembered from the very beginning how easy it was to anger the captain.

"He doesn't even like me, Alice, trust me" She replied.

"Bella, stop being the clueless woman for a second and think. You know he loves you, you can feel it. This gives you all the power." Alice informed her before smirking and scrubbing the deck. Bella sat silent and thought about the possibilities for a moment. Could he actually love her? Was all of his anger and resentment toward her actually misplaced jealously and confusion on his part? It was definitely a stretch. And if he did love her, did she love him in return?

She thought back to that night. There had been so much passion in those few moments. While his could be explained away by his drunken state, hers could not. What had she been feeling in those few moments? Was it just the excitement of adventure or was it the man she was doing it with? As she finished her chore for the day, the questions continued piling on.

x-x

A few days later, the ship docked at Port Maine, just as planned. The crew sighed and smiled in relief, excited for the upcoming days of rest and fun to be had on land.

Bella was miserable.

"This is for the best, lass" Lucky told her before kissing her hand and disappearing into the nearest building. Bella looked back at the ship that had so completely changed her life and bit her lip. Her life of adventure and excitement was over. Soon she would be married to Officer Jacob Black and forever be confined to the manor in which she would raise his children.

"It be alright, miss, you'll see" Rosalie whispered, tears in her own eyes. She had confided in Bella moments ago that she and Emmett had fallen in love, but the captain had forbid Emmett to leave with her.

"I do not want to end my time here yet, Rose" Bella whispered and her servant pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"It be your duty and destiny to marry Officer Black. An honor. He will treat you right, miss" She comforted.

"But I don't want to marry him" Bella cried. Rosalie shushed her and rubbed her back, he body now clothed in the dress she was taken in.

"You must" Rosalie reminded her. Bella let herself cry for a few more minutes before pulling away and straightening her spine.

"This is it then" She said. "The beginning of the end" She whispered. For after her marriage to Jacob, she would no longer be Isabella Swan, adventurous, knowledgeable woman. She would be Mrs. Black, hostess of Black Manor, completely silent and lacking opinion.

She grabbed Rosalie's arm and walked into the room arranged for them. After setting her things down on the bed, she walked to the window and tried to mentally capture the image of the ship one last time.

x-x

"Isabella, my love, are you almost ready?" Charlie Swan called from outside the room.

"Yes father" Bella replied. She re-tied her gown one last time and looked again in the mirror. She opened the door and faced her father for the last time.

"Isabella, darling, you look beautiful. Jacob is a lucky man" He told her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the double doors of the church.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Bella nodded and kissed his cheek. "Everything will be fine. The evidence of our losses was destroyed along with our home. Jacob will keep us alive and wealthy, Bella"

"I know father. I am ready" Bella replied. She kept the tears away and kept her face blank. This was for the best. She had put away her dreams of adventure and freedom behind days ago.

The doors opened and the music began. She walked down the aisle with her father on her arm and soon met Jacob at the end.

The music quieted and the priest began his speech. Bella stared blankly at the wall behind Jacob's head as the priest continued to seal her fate.

Suddenly screams were heard as the doors were broken down and men barged through. Fear was quickly replaced by hope as she saw a few familiar faces.

"We are pirates and we are here to kill you" Emmett yelled. Jacob pulled his sword from its holder and pointed at the men.

"You came to kill me? I'd like to see you try" He provoked. Emmett took a step forward before an arm pushed him back.

"Actually, we are here to take back something of ours" Edward said as he stepped forward. He looked to Bella and held his hand out. Bella stood in shock as he raised an eyebrow.

Jacob turned to Bella, then back to Edward and laughed.

"You think you own Isabella? You are nothing but a bloody pirate. You don't own anything. Now leave before I have my men kill all of you" he yelled. Bella's eyes widened and she looked frantically at Edward.

"Come on Bella" He mouthed and remained where he was. Bella took one step forward and Jacob grabbed her arm. Edward stepped forward and glared at Jacob's hand.

"Let go of me Jacob" Bella whispered.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He looked at her and frowned. She pulled her arm from his grasp and smiled.

"I'm doing what I want" She replied before running toward Edward. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair. With one last look at her father and Jacob, Bella smiled and silently begged them not to follow. As they ran from the church, Bella stopped and turned to Edward.

"Why?" She asked. Edward turned to her and scratched his head.

"Well, you know, Emmett kept whining about Rosalie and Alice wanted to see you again so it seemed like the only way to get them off my back" He rambled.

Bella smiled and grabbed his jacket. As she pulled him closer she leaned up to his ear.

"You love me" She told him. Edward smiled and nodded slightly. She turned her head to look into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" She whispered. Then they were broken apart as Rosalie and Emmett pulled them onto the ship where later that night….Edward finished what he started.

-x-

**So…even I don't like the ending but….maybe the rest wasn't so bad?**

**Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
